Call Of The Watch Dogs: Hero Knights
Call Of The Watch Dogs: Hero Knights is a new game in the COTWD series, and an Alternate Sequel to Incredibles: Rise of Scarecrow. The game centres around Clementine Everett (Hero Knights) and Jackson Pearce (Hero Knights) in the year 2018 as they team up with some old allies, and new ones. The game is an alternate telling of the New Incredibles Series, only the New Incredibles Initiative has been replaced by the Watch Dogs Military Program. The game is exclusive to Xbox One and is set for release in 2020. Synopsis 4 years after the events of Incredibles: Rise of Scarecrow, and the Destruction of The Villain Armada, the Old Incredibles have been disbanded and Mr. and Mrs. Incredible have retired from Superhuman duties. The year is 2018 and the world now at peacetime thanks to the Watch Dogs Military Program, which now has millions of members defending Earth worldwide. Now 15 years old, Clementine Everett is now searching for Dashiell Parr after the Crashing of The Carrier Flagship, where Dash was seriously injured and went missing. However, what all of the Heroes don't know is that a new threat is coming from a New Armada branch known as Militia, and their leader... The mysterious Metroville Knight! Cast * Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Everett * Nicholas Bode as Jackson Pearce * Noam Jenkins as Aiden Pearce * Anna Hopkins as Nicole Pearce * Dave Fennoy as Lee Everett * Holly Hunter as Helen Parr (formerly Mrs. Incredible, retired) * Craig T. Nelson as Robert Parr (formerly Mr. Incredible, retired) * Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr * Gwyneth Paltro as Pepper Pots * Mark Grigsby as Griggs * Ty Simpkins as The Metroville Knight Character Profiles Clementine Everett - Former member of the Hero Coalition (disbanded) and member of the Watch Dogs Military Program. After Dash was injured during the Final Battle in Rise of Scarecrow (when Dash fell in the Meteoville River, Clementine failed to get him out), Clementine has searched for him ever since and suffers from heavy depression over losing him. She is now 15 years old, and uses an AMR-9G with a Grenade Launcher and ACOG Scope. She also has a Display Case where she keeps Dash's old AK12-HT Assault Rifle, keeping the weapon as a memento. Jackson Pearce - Infamous Hero and 15 year old member of the Watch Dogs Military Program. He helps Clementine in her search for Dash and often acts as her emotional support, and looks up leads on Dash's possible whereabouts. He uses a Remington R5 with an ACOG Scope, Muzzle Brake, Extended Magazine and Armor Piercing Rounds. Aiden Pearce - Jacks' uncle and founder of the Watch Dogs Military Program. Also former Hacker and Vigilante of Chicago. Nicole Pearce - Jacks' mother and member of the Watch Dogs Military Program. Assists in R&D for the Watch Dogs Weapons Division. Griggs - Former USMC Member and high-ranking Trooper in the Watch Dogs. In 2011, Griggs took a shot to the chest at the end of the Second Russian Civil War. After this War, Griggs retired until 2016 when he joined the Watch Dogs after the events of Incredibles: Rise of Scarecrow. Metroville Knight - A mysterious Villain Knight who is shrouded in darkness. Highly popular in Venezuela after leading a Black Ops Militia Army, capturing hundreds of cities in South America. However, Metroville Knight soon turned his attention to North America and plans to take down the U.S. Government by occupying Metroville. He seems to have a personal vendetta against Clementine, wanting her dead for as of now unknown reasons. He uses an SRE-15 Tracer Rifle, a Sniper that can be taken in half and turned into Dual-Wield CE75 Pistols. Plot The game opens up in the year 2014, right at the end of Incredibles: Rise of Scarecrow, where the Carrier Flagship (now with hundreds of holes, dents and covered in flames all over) starts crashing down from the sky, as thousands of Hero Coalition Members evacuate the Incredibles Tower as the Carrier Flagship starts crashing through it and cutting it in half. On the Flagship, Clementine is in the collapsing Algorithm Dome after a massive explosion, and she sees Scarecrow with a huge shrapnel in his chest, gargling blood. She then looks over to her right and sees Dash lying on the edge of the Dome, bleeding from his head and stomach with crushed ribs and a massive open scratch on his head. Clementine then crawls over to Dash and tries to get him up, but Dash tells her "Clem, my ribs... I can't get up! You have to go, now! Just leave me here..." and Clementine responds "Stop talking crazy, Dash! I am NEVER leaving you to die. We're with each other to the end of the line!" and Dash says "Sorry, Clementine... But this might just be the end..." as Clementine starts to shed tears, but Dash gives her a reassuring look, and then kisses her on the lips. However, a huge Support Column comes crashing down on to them, blasting the structure of the Dome to pieces as Clementine manages to grab on to another Support Beam, and then sees Dash plummeting down hundreds of feet and into the Metroville River.